


Intense Love

by TheOverlordOfIce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hormones are one hell of a drug, Humor, Makotobowl, No Smut, Protect the egg, Suggestive Themes, Who gave Sayaka a knife?, everyone is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverlordOfIce/pseuds/TheOverlordOfIce
Summary: Highschool; it's a time when emotions can run wild sometimes. Happiness, sadness, and even love can get out of hand, and if you add Ultimates' usual weirdness and intensity to the mix...well, it's gonna be a long day.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Intense Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it’s been a while. So, I was a bit stressed out lately so I wanted to make a short, fun story before coming back to my main fic. But sadly it got a bit delayed by my getting sick and running low on creative juice.
> 
> But here we are! Finally done with it.
> 
> Now, once you began reading maybe you will catch that this one was inspired by Tusk Act IV stories. His brand of humor always managed to make me laugh and I wanted a try at it, it’s a shame that he doesn’t write DR fics anymore. But he gave us really good ones, so you should check it out if you still hadn’t.
> 
> I also got ideas of random shitpost from conversations with my pal Aravas, he writes RWBY fics so if you like that Fandom go take a look.
> 
> The beta reader of this chapter was BlueBoxy.
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy it.

The Ultimates of Hope's Peak Academy were a bunch of weirdos, some of them were more down to Earth but still had their own quirks. That didn't mean that they were bad people, most of them were lovable in their own way but could get a bit…intense. 

Makoto Naegi, who was the arguably less weird of the bunch, realized that this was more prominent with his female classmates. He still remembers when, a week ago, Sayaka invited him to her room to hang out and listen to some music.

It had been a rather pleasant time together, but Makoto found strange how close to him the Pop sensation was sitting. Their knees were touching and her silky hand was stroking the boy’s thigh while absentmindedly humming a song. The Luckster wasn’t too preoccupied, it was just a bit of skinship between old friends.

“You know Makoto…” Sayaka stared at him with her vibrant blue eyes, “you can enter my  _ backstage _ any time~”

Makoto couldn’t help but notice how excited she was about him seeing one of her performances more closely. Sayaka almost sounded hungry and the way she was licking her lips supported it, maybe she was on a diet? Being an Idol sure is hard.

The brunette came back to the present thanks to the sound of someone dragging a chair and sitting next to him, he relaxed when he saw who it was.

“Good morning Kyoko, how are you?” He asked with a happy smile.

Now that he thought about it, the detective girl also acted strangely not so long ago. A few days earlier, the school organized a visit to a museum. They were to use a bus to travel there, paid with the money of the Reserve Course, of course, the vehicle was quite spacious and had seats for everyone.

That’s why the boy decided to rest his backpack on the seat next to him and enjoy the view from the window. At least until he saw the lavender haired girl walking next to him and looked at him, of course, he reached to make space for her but Kyoko raised her gloved hand to stop him.

“Don’t bother, I already see my seat.” And with those words, she walked up to him and sat on his lap. “I heard the road is quite  _ bumpy _ , hope you can handle it.”

How sweet that she was worried for him, but it was okay, Makoto didn’t have car sickness. And sure Kyoko using his lap has a chair was strange but the girl was not well versed in the ways of friendship, so this was probably her way to get closer. Who was I to push her away if that was the case?

The Luckster decided that it was enough flashbacks for one day and focused on the present Kyoko, which was giving him a small but warm smile.

“Rather fine, thanks for asking.” The girl scooted closer, “I do have a favor to ask you.” Without breaking eye contact, Kyoko dug into one of her jacket pockets and extracted a neatly folded piece of paper. “Could you please sign this document?”

“Oh, yeah sure.”

Grabbing a pen the brunette placed the tip over the line of dots, but curiosity took hold of him. Why Kyoko needed his sign? And what was this anyway? Hazel eyes scrutinized the sea of words scattered all over the white paper, finally, they focused on the biggest one at the top of it. 

Marriage registration.

“K-Kyoko, what is this?” Dread was beginning to pile in the depths of his stomach.

“A marriage contract.” She said nonchalantly, like every time someone asked her something obvious.

“I can see that...but why do you want me to sign this?”

“So we can get married, of course.” Again she used the same calm tone from before. Sure enough, both of their names were already on the document, also his home address which was strange since the boy never told her about it. Makoto would ask if this was a joke but Kyoko’s expression and official appearance of the document made this very unlikely. “You would have to adopt the Kirigiri name but don’t fret, I will make it up to you. Every. Single.  _ Night. _ ”

The Luckster was too dazed and confused to uncover the meaning of those thinly veiled words. He wondered if this was some kind of bizarre dream or maybe he ate something strange that made him hallucinate. Makoto lifted the pen.

“W-we can’t! We are too young and we don’t have stable jobs and housing prices are way too high right now!” Those were very grounded and realistic worries, though the boy didn’t complain about the detective being his wife.

Kyoko’s lilac eyes widened in realization, looks like his words reached her after all. “I see, seems that I made a mistake.”

“Thank God, you understand.”

“I underestimated how shy you can be.” She didn’t understand, “Very well, it looks like I need to be the proactive one of the relationship.”

“Wh-” Before he could ask a gloved hand clasped itself around his, forcing him to grasp the pen harder and bringing it back down.

“Making me do all the work, you are so high maintenance... or maybe you just wanted for me to hold your hand? Cheeky Makoto.” Her whole expression warmed, it would be a beautiful sight if not because she was literally forcing his hand into marriage.

The Luckster tried to resist but Kyoko was surprisingly strong. Shaky kanjis being slowly written on the paper as the poor boy was sweating with effort and uncertainty.

“You two are having fun.”

His savior came in the form of a famous Idol. Sayaka was in front of his desk with a smile, but there was something off about it. It was too wide and her eyes were locked on Kyoko as if she was trying to bore a hole into the detective’s skull with her, supposedly, physic powers.

“We are, now leave.” Kyoko drily responded, in her eyes an icy glare that was lowering the temperature of the whole room. At least that would explain why the boy was shivering.

“So what are you doing?” Deciding to ignore those last words and glanced at the paper in front of her, it was hard making out the words as it was upside down from the singer’s perspective.

“W-we are-”

“We are getting married.” Smugness was radiating from that pale face, enjoying way too much how Sayaka’s smile twitched in response. “Of course you are invited to the ceremony, would hate for you to miss it.”

“Ohohoh~ you are so funny.” That laugh was painfully forced, it was just like an Ojou-sama from an old manga. “Didn’t know you could do jokes, with how boring you are all the time.”

Both of their gazes were fixed into each other’s, the tension so thick that even Makoto’s ahoge could slice it. Talking about the boy, he was dead silent watching this exchange, their words were kind but were filled by a deadly poison. He knew best not to interfere. 

Finally, someone did something; Kyoko moved like lightning, in just a second Makoto’s full name was written on the document, but before she could retrieve it a kitchen knife came down and sliced the sheet of paper in half. 

“Oopsie~ sorry my hand slipped.” That was clearly a lie, anyone could deduce that by the way, the girl was now twirling the sharp utensil between her fingers with practiced ease. “I guess that silly wedding is canceled.”

“Nonsense, I do have copies ready for eventualities like these.” Slowly the detective rose up and tugged at her gloves, making sure that they were in perfect ‘bitch-slapping’ condition. “But first, I should take out the trash.”

Both girls moved to the center of the class, knocking over tables and chairs like they weren’t even there. For them, only their rival existed now.

“You should give up before you get hurt.” Sayaka turned her head and gave the confused boy a playful wink. “Everyone knows who is the best one here.”

“You are the best, all right…” Kyoko smirked. “The best at being a Snake.”

The Idol’s expression cracked into one full of rage and lunged at the Detective, knife in hand. “I will show you Snake, you Bacon Hands!”

Suddenly a frenetic battle was taking place inside the classroom. Punches, slices, and kicks being thrown and dodged at an incredible speed, all for the heart of a single boy. And what was this boy doing right now? Well, since two of his close friends were now engaged in a brutal fight with a knife involved, Makoto did the only thing someone in his position could do. He ran the hell away and didn’t look back.

The brunette didn’t understand what just transpired back there. Were Sayaka and Kyoko in bad terms, for some reason? Whatever it was he hoped that they could resolve their differences with the minimum stabbing possible. Seeing two friends fighting like that made him sad.

“Oh my, if it isn’t my dear knight.”

Makoto didn’t need to raise his head to see who was the one talking to him, the tone and manner of speaking made it very clear. He did it anyway because not looking at people while talking to them was very rude.

Lifting his head, Makoto saw a pale girl dressed in frilly gothic clothes and two hair drills that were, most definitely real. Just like the smile she was just now giving him, red eyes looking at him with gentleness. 

“Hi Celeste, you look happy today.” The Gambler had this strange ranking system that Makoto didn’t truly understand, but knew that he was pretty high up in it. Also, she called him a knight, and knights were cool so he liked it.

“But of course, I’m always happy to see my favorite B rank. I must say you look a bit rough?” She said while bringing the hand with that dangerous looking claw to her mouth in a sign of surprise.

“Ah well...Kyoko and Sayaka got in a fight and I just happened to be close, I’m fine really.” The boy just scratched his cheek, his clothes were a bit ruffled but nothing else.

“I see…” Celeste made sure to lower those two harlot’s rankings to the lowest, all while keeping her composure. “It doesn’t surprise me, this school is full of brutes with an astonishing lack of manners. Maybe you would like to join me? It's just time for my daily tea.”

Makoto smiled at the promise of nice, relaxing time and nodded. Celeste beamed with happiness that the gambler didn’t mind showing to him, before leading the march to her room. The place was bizarrely decorated, full of roses and extravagant furniture but it reflected well the personality of the owner. Some luck-based games were laying around the bed but the pale girl paid no mind to them, taking a seat beside a table with a fancy tea set on it. She intertwined her fingers below her chin cutely before giving Makoto a patient smile.

_ “So I’m the one who has to pour it…” _ The Luckster understood quickly and gave the girl a shaky smile, but complied anyway.

Once the two cups were filled with the steamy liquid, Makoto sat in the free chair and sip it. He didn’t know much about tea, the only things he drank were water and soda, guess he technically drank soup too but that wasn’t important at the moment. The atmosphere in the room was pleasant, with no screaming, no chairs flying around, and not sharp things being waved carelessly. Just a nice cup of tea with a nice lady.

“This is...relaxing.” The boy let those words hang into the air, their only answer a light hum from the gambler.

Once her cup was empty, the Victorian looking girl left it on the table and gave the boy another smile. “You have been performing your duties as a knight superbly well, and for that, you deserve a reward.”

“I didn’t do anything special, just helping a friend.”

“Now, don't be modest.” A hand came up to stifle a soft giggle, “It’s inside my wardrobe, go take a look.”

A bit hesitant, the boy rose from his seat and walked to the black closet in the side of the room. After a long breath he opened the door and saw...a suit, a black and elegant suit that was just his size, how did Celeste know the Luckster’s measurements? Better not ask. Actually, those clothes were just like a butler’s, and were those plastic fangs sticking out of the front pocket?

“What do you think? I assure you that it’s made with the finest materials.” Celeste said with a happy tone.

Now it was clear what was going on here, no doubt about it...Celeste was a huge cosplay fan and wanted Makoto to join her! That would explain the gambler’s strange clothes and her gift, but the problem was that the boy wasn’t really into this sort of thing. Sure he could wear it in Halloween or costume parties but that would probably not be enough for her.

Deciding to be sincere, the Luckster gave the girl an apologetic smile, “Celeste this is very sweet of you, but I don’t think this is really my thing. You know?”

The gothic girl didn’t say anything, she didn't move. In fact, the boy wasn’t sure if she was even breathing, it was like someone pushed the pause button on her.

“I understand.” She spoke without changing her expression at all, it made the boy jump in surprise. “There is no help if my gift is not to your liking...that being said I have one more thing for you.”

A clawed finger pointed to the vanity at the other side of the room, he walked to it, feeling those crimson eyes never leaving the back of his head. On top of it, there were things like jewels, perfumes, and a hand-mirror. Doubting that any of those things were his gift, the brunette opened the drawer and looked inside, what he saw surprised him greatly.

In it was a black leather collar like one a dog would wear, in fact, there was a tag attached to it. The name in it read: Makoto.

But this didn’t make any sense, Celeste had a cat, not a dog! Maybe she was about to give him a dog? But the fact that both of them shared names would be really confusing.

**_ WHACK! _ **

A loud crack split the air, forcing the boy to turn around by pure instinct. What he saw made him drop the collar to the floor, and his mouth to go agape. 

Now, Makoto has been surprised three times this day but this was the biggest one yet, Celeste had stood up from her seat and decided to do a drastic change of attire: her usual frilly clothes were in a crumpled mess at her feet, even her curly drills had been discarded. Now the only thing that covered her pale body was a slick, tight leather corset and a pair of lace panties. The raven black color contrasted with her ceramic skin giving the girl an exotic look, in her hands rested a black whip with a red rose on it.

“If you don’t want to be at my side, maybe you will prefer being at my feet.” A crimson tongue came out to moist her lips, she even looked sweaty and the girl’s cheeks were pink. “Now go to your knees dog!” With a swift motion of her arm, the whip hit the ground with a tremendous noise.

On a scale of 1 to 10 this was a huge NOPE for the young man, so the moment he saw an opening Makoto used the Joestar secret technique to bolt out the room. Screams, curses, and more whip-cracking noises followed him down the hall, legs moving faster than in the PE class. After a hard turn, the fleeting boy ducked into the boy’s locker room and closed the door behind him.

With halted breath, Makoto pressed his ear against the door, nothing. No screams or footsteps searching for him, he was safe for now.

But what was going on? Celeste just went crazy back there, though, maybe it was his fault. Giving the girl so many Rose Whips surely confused her, and she mistook his intentions. He will be sure to apologize later.

Still, he couldn’t believe it...Celeste’s hair drills were fake? Such a shocking revelation!

After such a race Makoto was sweating a bit, so he decided to take a shower here and then head to the pool. It will help him relax after all that weirdness, a quick shower later and borrowing a pair of swim trunks from a locker, the boy walked into the pool area.

The smell of chlorine hit his nostrils and he could feel the humidity on his bare skin, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that someone was already there. Swiftly swimming in the water was the local mermaid, Aoi Asahina. Moving at such speed that one could mistake the young athlete with a torpedo, after completing some laps the girl granted herself a rest, finally noticing Makoto the donut lover gave him a smile and a wave that he was happy to return.

Hina was a nice, cheerful girl even if she could be pretty intense with food-related matters, the Luckster considered a great friend. Slowly swimming to the closer edge of the pool before propping herself up with her hands, Makoto immediately saw something different in her; Instead of the usual school swimsuit that all the girls wore, Hina was sporting a vibrant orange bikini that showed her toned stomach and hips.

The boy wondered if her normal swimsuit got lost or damaged and she had to go grab another if so there were probably not too many. As it was obvious that the bikini was a few sizes too small on her, the string on the top was tight and away from the skin because of all the weight they had to lift. Meanwhile, the ones at the bottom sunk into the tanned and supple hips of the swimmer.

Makoto felt bad for her, it was probably really uncomfortable.

“He-hey, Makoto, w-what’s up? The blue-eyed girl asked with a fiery blush on her cheeks, no doubt because she was winded, of course.

“Hey Hina, the day has been crazy and I was hoping to relax in the pool.” The boy turned to see the vast Olympic pool, unaware of how the swimmer prodigy was very fixated on his exposed chest. “Let’s hop in.”

The boy began to stroll towards the water before feeling someone grabbing his wrists, stopping his momentum to a halt. “You stop there Mister, what if you got a cramp? First, you need to warm up and stretch.”

Now Hina was in full lifeguard mode, and she took her job -not actually her job- very seriously. It was a valid concern so the boy had no real complaints about it, Makoto began to do a simple warm-up, rotating his neck and joints, also hoping a bit in place. Next to the stretches, the Luckster just repeated what they did at the beginning of every PE class but he always had problems with one of them.

Sitting on the ground with his legs stretched forward, the teen did his best effort to touch his toes but it was a grueling task.

“Let me help you with that.” The girl said with a chipper voice before kneeling behind him and lightly pressing her hands against his back, they were still damp, “Just relax and exhale slowly.”

Makoto diligently followed her orders, air slowly leaving his lungs. The tip of the boy’s fingernails grazed his toes, he was so close. Hina must have noticed that too because she pushed a bit more, but the girl did something strange: Her hands came to rest on the boy's shoulders as she got closer to him, at that moment the Luckster felt two soft things pressing against his back. The next time the swimmer spoke he could feel the warm breath in his ear.

“You are so close to finishing...just one last push…” Hands came to explore the boy’s chest while those soft mounds kept pushing forward, finally, the stretch was completely done but Hina wasn’t stopping. In fact, she began to caress that naked chest, fingers going lower each time. “All the exercise made me hungry...I want something  _ creamy _ ...can you help me Makoto?” By the time the swimmer said that a sneaky finger was already inside the boy’s swim trunks.

Well, Hina loved her donuts, but Makoto didn’t have any right now so wh-okay he wasn’t that fucking dense! 

Face flaring red, Makoto jumped to a standing position and began walking away, not meeting the girl’s blue eyes. “OhboylookatthetimeIhavetogodosomethingbye!” 

And with that he was out, back pressed against the door of the locker room while recovering his breath. What just happened? Hina never acted so...forward before, hell she never showed any interest in him before. Or did she? Trying to remember Makoto brought a hand to his face, and saw that there was something stuck to it.

A bright orange bikini top just like the one Hina was wearing. In fact, it was the same.

Brain overloaded, the boy let it fall to the ground and dressed up in a hurry, he left the locker room to get back to those dangerous halls. Makoto needed a place to rest, someplace safe and quiet so he could put his thoughts in order and take a break. Luckily for his mental health, there was a place like this in every school and even an extravagant one like Hope’s Peak, this heaven of silence and tranquility exists.

**_ /-/ _ **

The door of the library didn’t make a sound while opening, which was something to thank for. The boy didn’t want any more attention for the day, then again the room was mostly empty except for a girl with round glasses and long braids. She was, yet again, another of his classmates; Toko Fukawa, the writing prodigy, that was very concentrated in a piece of papers with several scribbles in it.

Sitting down on a table away from her, the Luckster didn’t bother saying hello to her. He doubted that the girl would try anything thanks to her obsession with certain, long-legged blonde, but he wasn’t risking it.

Hands over his face and a long sigh leaving Makoto, the brunette slumped on the chair.  _ “Why is this happening? And since when?” _

Going in a trip down memory lane Makoto began to take notice of some things: Strange looks, touches that lingered a second too much, tight hugs, etc...And the worst part of all was that Hina wasn’t the only girl doing such obvious acts of romantic interest. Sayaka, Kyoko, and even Celeste were guilty of this.

But they weren’t the one to blame in this, Makoto ignored their advances and attempts to catch his attention and now he felt awful for it. Bringing his hand to his face in frustration, he let a tired sigh escape him. Loud enough to not hear the footsteps getting closer.

“I should talk to them and sort things out.”

A clearly fake cough snapped the boy back to attention, looking up his eyes locked onto the hunched figure of Toko Fukawa. Brow furrowed and tiny hands clutching the ribbon on her uniform, she wasn’t happy which was pretty normal for her.

“D-don’t you have any manners? Y-you are supposed to be quiet in a library.” She said, at a higher volume than Makoto’s mumbles.

“Sorry.” The apology left behind a heavy silence, the girl just stood there shifting her weight foot to foot, eyes wandering around. “Do you...need something?”

The answer was a huff and more stuttering, “As if, what could I w-want from someone as b-basic as you?” Toko’s gentle words were her way to let people know that she cared, at least that’s what the boy wanted to believe. The strange thing was that the girl didn’t storm off after it like she used to, instead of chewing her fingernail and stealing glances at the boy. “But...maybe you can do me a f-favor…”

_ “So you do need something. How difficult is she…”  _ Even if the literary girl was a pain to deal with sometimes, the boy’s bleeding heart wouldn’t allow him to ignore someone in need. He gave her a tired smile, “Sure, how can I help.”

“How g-generous of you.” The way she sneered that sentence didn’t help him being nice to the girl, but before Makoto could interrupt her she began rambling. “You are going to help me conquer the heart of Master.”

_ “What a surprise, it would be easier to defeat Sakura at arm-wrestling.” _ Of course, the Luckster didn’t say that out loud, not wanting to destroy the delusions of a lovestruck girl. “Okay...and what am I supposed to do?”

The girl with the braids gave him a very serious look. “Defile me.”

Silence.

“...” Makoto looked at her with a neutral expression, a strange sound coming from his brain, like metal straining, “What?”

Toko rolled her eyes in frustration, “You are so dull, it’s obvious; M-master is very competitive and hates l-losing. That’s why you are gonna have your w-way with me! He will get so jealous that M-master will take me as his bride, never forgiving himself for not being my first!”

The literary girl was now in her own fantasy world, dreaming of a life full of passion, love, and secret feelings. Clutching her own shoulders tightly, a huge blush and a string of drool coming down her lips. She let out a gasp and came back to reality, body trembling.

“Let’s do this!” With energy and agility unbecoming of the writer, Toko sat on the edge of Makoto’s table. A calloused hand came to untie the ribbon of her sailor uniform, revealing her pale collarbone while the other one hitched up her skirt, but it was so long that it barely showed a bit of knee.

It wasn’t as sexy as the girl wanted to believe.

“Go on, I won’t resist! Let your instinct run wild, ravage every inch of my body, and cover me with your-Wait where are you going?”

The answer was a very easy one; as far as possible from this madness. Though the boy did not say it, he was too busy running away from Toko and out of the library.

Once again he was escaping from the wails of a girl, the poor boy just wanted to have a nice and normal day, but now he was surrounded by horny girls!

This was supposed to be the fantasy of any high school boy in the world, the ones that were into girls at least, but it was a living nightmare. After a sharp turn around the corner, the brunette had a chance to recover, after taking a long breath and wiping away some sweat off his face Makoto marched to his next objective.

His room in the dormitories was the most logical choice, he could lock the door and shelter himself until all this hormone-induced craziness goes away. Making sure no one was around, Makoto began walking to his room with hastiness in his step, a few minutes later that mahogany door was on the boy’s field of vision. Someone waiting in front of it, someone familiar.

“Komaru?”

What was his little sister doing here? She didn’t attend Hope’s Peak but there she was, smiling in her school uniform, did she skipped classes? But before Makoto could enter big brother mode something happened.

The ahoge girl took a long breath, cupped her hand to the sides of her mouth, and screamed. “TOKOOOOOO! I FOUND HIM!”

Treason! And from his own flesh and blood no less. Such an act made the boy stop on his tracks, face pale. “Komaru...how could you?”

The normal girl smiled apologetically, hand scratching her cheeks just like he sometimes did, “Sorry Makoto but I have my own plans.” Her gaze steeled in determination, the sounds of someone running coming closer. “Think about it, if you and Toko got together we can make her forget about Byakuya. And then Toko and I will be Sisters-in-law once you two get married!”

“Who said nothing about marriage!?”

Winded and drooling quite a bit, Toko joined Komaru. Hands on her knees and breathing heavily, “There...you are...and you call yourself a f-friend…”

Makoto’s heart was heavy with betrayal but this wasn’t time for it, taking his chances he ran like the devil. Two pairs of feet following suit, Komaru’s were staying at a moderate distance from his while Toko’s were growing quieter by the second.

He could do it, he could escape.

“Achoo!”

Shit.

“KYAHAHAHAHAHA~”

Shitshitshitshitshitshit.

“Why are you running Makoko Channel?” Those sluggish steps became faster and faster, the voice of the gloomy girl transforming into one more deranged and full chaotic energy.

Now the Luckster was running for his life which gave his legs a boost, sadly it wasn’t enough to escape. Now he could hear something metallic slashing through the air, the hair on his neck standing now.

Another corner turned but it was hopeless, the brunette couldn’t escape forever and when they caught him only God knows what will happen to him. Then the world became a blur as someone grabbed his arm and pulled him inside one of the classrooms, another hand over the mouth as the two girls ran pass by the door in a mad dash.

Then silence, only the respiration of the two people in the room, now more calm Makoto finally noticed how big and rough those hands holding him were.

“Don’t worry Makoto, you are safe now”

The voice was rough and deep but had a feminine quality to it. A voice that carried calmness and strength with it, qualities that represented Sakura Ogami.

After a tap on it, the strong girl lifted her hand off his mouth to let him talk. “Thank God it's you Sakura.” The Luckster looked up and gave a kind smile, she mirrored it. “Everyone is acting crazy today, you totally saved me back there.”

“No need to thank me, I merely did the correct thing.” The hand that was once over his mouth now rested on Makoto’s shoulder, it gave a reassuring and gentle squeeze. “I will protect you.”

Makoto relaxed. “Thanks, Sakura.”

“Forever.”

Oh...oh no…

“I...I don’t think you need to do it for that long.”

The other hand did the same as its twin, resting on the lonely shoulder of the boy. The martial artist wasn’t even using force but they felt like iron vices around him. A really bad feeling creeping its way up her spine, didn’t Sakura had a boyfriend? Makoto feared that maybe something unthinkable happened to him and now the girl was coping in a very bizarre way. He knew that he was in danger once again and he was getting really tired of it, Makoto was beginning to wish that the Genocider came back.

Maybe the universe listened to him, maybe it was his talent. Because the door of the classroom was sliced to ribbons by a pair of very sharp GenoScissors. 

The long crimson tongue of the famous serial killer wiggled in front of her like a snake when she saw Makoto and Sakura the crazy woman put her hands on her cheeks and blushed.

“Ooooooh~ what is this? Someone is into size difference~ just try not to break little Makarena. I want to do that myself.”

Makoto heard a grunt from Sakura and his body being freed from that gentle iron grip.

“I’m afraid that words won’t be enough to convince a murderous fiend like you.” With that Sakura adopted a stance power was radiating from her body as if an aura was steaming from her. The fruit of all those years of intense training and dedication. “I have to fight for the people important to me, my heart is still the one of a maiden after all.”

“How scary and romantic, guess it’s time to have an epic battle between the cutest serial killer and the “thiccest” high schooler ever.” After doing a curtsy with her skirt, the bloodthirsty twirled her favorite weapons on her fingers. “Hope it doesn’t happen all off-screen, it's soooooooo lame when they do that. Kyahahahaha~”

The end of that screechy laugh was the bell that started the fight, both girls jumping into the air. Komaru entered the room the moment fist met scissors, her jaw dropped upon such refined and skilled moves.

“It’s just like one of my mangas…” The girl was in awe, such beauty, and grace, all in a dance of violence. She really felt bad for the people who couldn’t see it, truly it was something that only happens every one hundred years.

Komaru was so invested in it that she didn’t notice the fact that her brother was nowhere to be seen.

It wasn’t that he sneaked out while everyone was distracted, his legs were pretty much rotted to the ground thanks to fear and confusion. It was the perfect state of mind for someone to take him away in silence.

“Wuh?” After a while the boy snapped back to reality, his brain needing a minute to reboot itself. The first thing that his senses registered was that he was moving, actually, someone was carrying him bridal style. The second was that the person that had him on her arms was a raven-haired beauty with freckles over her pale nose. “Mukuro?”

The soldier girl didn’t respond or give any sign that she heard the boy, she just kept running at high speed. Not even sweating or breathing hard, probably the weight of Makoto was nothing to the seasoned mercenary.

The Luckster found little to complain about it, sure being carried around like this was a tad embarrassing but...he felt safe.

The pair entered the gym, opening the door with a kick that showed how little Mukuro cared for school property, if Taka saw it he would be getting a heart attack. The stoic girl placed him in one of the benches with care and sat beside him once she confirmed that he was uninjured.

A pregnant silence came between the two students. Makoto was eyeing his classmate with suspicion, every single one of the girls he had encountered today acted strangely and the Luckster wasn’t lowering his guard. From her part Mukuro had never been good at small talk, not even medium talk, the girl was staring at the front with quiet intensity. Hands folded on her lap.

The silence was broken by a quiet, and somewhat shy voice. “Sorry if I scared you.” The girl looked down at her hands, not emoting too much. “I just wanted to keep you safe…”

The boy’s expression changed to one of shame, Mukuro has always been someone with troubles talking to others because of her background, and here he was suspecting of her and probably looking at her with a foul face when the only thing she has done was saving him.

“You didn’t scare me.” After a tired sigh, Makoto smiled at her, a relaxed one this time. “Sorry, you really helped me back there.”

The soldier spared a glance at him before turning her head quickly to the other side, the girl could be quite shy sometimes.

The silence came back but this one was more comfortable than the last, sitting together it was a common activity for the pair that brought them calm, and the boy needed it for sure. Makoto turned a bit to see the rest of the gym, mattress, and diverse equipment laying around without a care, at that moment the Luckster felt something brushing the back of his neck.

Whipping his head, he just saw Mukuro still looking at the front with a serious face. Was it his imagination? A brow raised Makoto turned around again, and again felt something against his neck. This time it was like someone was breathing down his neck, he did the same as before just to find the girl in the same position.

“Something wrong?”

“N-no, everything is fine.” He rubbed the affected area with confusion, was Mukuro pranking him or was the stress getting to him.

Makoto decided to try to catch her in the act, he slowly turned around for the third time now. This time he won’t wait and will turn around in a second, all or nothing!

_ Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiff _

He froze on the spot.  _ “She didn’t...she wouldn’t…” _ The boy was now sweating cold, eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the dark-haired girl, she looking back now. “Mukuro...did you just...sniff me?”

The soldier silently nodded, getting a bit closer to him.

The Luckster almost yelled, “Why!?”

This time Mukuro seemed deep in thought, blinking slowly and she responded in a monotone voice. “You smell good.” A couple of fingers clutching the sleeve of his black jacket.

This was the last drop, everyone lost their damn mind and Makoto wasn’t going to stick around to see what will happen. Leaping away from the bench, the jacket had to be left behind, similar to a lizard losing its tail to escape from a predator.

He was expecting a chase but didn’t complain as the girl just stood there jacket in hand. She saw him running away from the gym and then glanced down to the piece of fabric on her hand, not even a second later Mukuro pressed the thing against her face.

_ Sniiiiiiiiiiiff~ _

**_ /-/ _ **

Must escape, must escape from this Asylum full of crazy girls. Hell, for what he knows even the boys could be insane too! But that was a thought that he didn’t want to consider at all. But where should he escape? In his house was Komaru so that was a no, the dormitories were probably guarded. 

Maybe Makoto should leave Japan, he heard that Jabberwock Island was beautiful this time of the year.

So deep in his crazy ramblings, he was, that the Luckster didn’t see the person he was about to run into. But they had enough reflex to sidestep the running brunette, even being  _ nice  _ enough to trip him when he passed them by.

Being the expert on falling and tripping that he was, Makoto managed to fall on his back without hurting himself too much. Of course, that didn’t mean he wasn’t annoyed about it.

“Sowwy~ didn’t see you there, with you being so puny and all.” Of course, it was her, who else would be smiling at the sight of someone hurting? Junko smirked at him from above, an air of haughtiness all around the fashionista. “Enjoying the view?”

On a normal day he would be, thanks to his lower point of view and the love of the girl for very short skirts, Makoto was granted quite the view.

But this wasn’t a normal day, was it?

Instead of fumbling back in embarrassment, he rolled until he hit a wall. Sitting up he raised a hand between him and the diva, face pale and sweaty. “Are you in love with me too!?”

“Huh?” For a few seconds, her analytical brain stopped to a halt like it rejected to work after hearing those words. A moment later Junko’s deadpan expression morphed into one of disgust as if someone opened a bag of garbage right under her nose. “Ugh, no way! Did you hit your head that hard? Maybe I should stomp it a few times until...did you say ‘too’?”

Shaky legs barely raised the boy up, hands covering his pale face. “I don’t know what is happening, all the girls from our class are after me. And I don’t know what to do, I just want to curl into a ball and cr-”

_ Boing~ _

His depressing rambling was cut short by a tender hug and the feeling of two soft mounds against the boy’s face.

“Aw~ poor little thing. Don’t worry Darling~ Junko is here for you.” Her attitude did a U-turn, she caressed his back as sweet words dripped into his ear.

_ “Darling? For me? Boobs!?”  _ Alarms began to go off inside his mind and Makoto pried himself apart from that dangerous embrace. “W-what are you doing? Is this one of your weird schemes?”

At first, the girl kept looking at him with a doting smile, the fact that it was a fake one became clear once she changed it into a condescending smirk. “Look at you, using all of those two brain cells that you have.” Those harsh words meant that Makoto hit the bullseye, but she didn’t have to be so mean.

“Let me explain it Lucky Boy: If you are telling the truth, and let’s face it you always are, the ladies in our class are on the chase of that Big Mac of yours. Now, the reason why? That escapes even the grand Junko Enoshima, maybe they peeked at you in the showers and those pants are really good at concealing stuff. But that shit is not important to me.”

Two well-manicured hands slammed against either side of the Luckster’s face, pushing his soft cheeks together. “The fact of the matter is that, if those losers see us together they will lose their fucking minds!” Now Junko’s smile was stretching in a very creepy way. “They will become jealous and those ugly feelings will transform into sweet, sweet Despair~”

“You...you became crazy too!” He stated in horror.

“Upupupu~ that train arrived at the station a looooong time ago.”

Before their banter could continue anymore a rumbling sound began to approach, the floor shaking as an omen of disaster and violence, then they saw it. At first glance it looked like a huge cloud of dust was charging at them, but that was just the result. In front of it, a group of seven girls was running with the eyes of hungry predators, all of them locked on a very unlucky boy.

“Look at those thirsty bitches, bring those lips here! We are gonna give them a show Darling~”

How many times Makoto had to escape from a hormonal unstable teen today? Five or six? Maybe that’s why he was getting so good at it.

With a swift move, he ducked below the fashionista arms, making a mad dash for an open room at the end of the hall. They were pretty sore from all the running but muscle pains were a small price to pay, considering the alternative.

After literally diving into the room, the boy grabbed a mop that was closer and used it to stuck the door close. A short moment of respite, then he remembered that the room had two doors. 

Before he could even try something the door opened, the one who crossed it was a young teen wearing a white shirt with a tie. The most notable characteristic about him was his strange pupils and the ahoge protruding from his head. Once inside, the boy pressed his back against the door.

“Hajime?” 

Fear took hold of the taller boy’s face but it changed to confusion once he saw Makoto. Both of them were friends, bonded over the weirdness surrounding them. Well, now they had extra weirdness to bond about.

“Makoto?” But the reunion had to happen fast, the door stuck with the mop was rattling violently, Hajime looked at Makoto with fear. “Is this happening to you too?”

Now, it was the turn for Hajime’s door to shake violently, a plethora of female voices coming from behind it. But this one wasn’t the girls from before and still, the Luckster recognized them.

“Hajime, you raise my affection lvl. to the max. Time for the secret H scene.”

“C’mooooon don’t be shy, let’s make sweet, sweet music together Hajime!”

“I-I assure you that we bo-both needed to be naked for the me-medical examination, please forgive me!”

“Stop running away, aren’t you a man?”

More voices and innuendos came from behind the door that Hajime was desperately trying to keep close, obviously, he had her own share of madness.

It was like a zombie movie but with horny, needy teenage girls instead of flesh rotting monsters, and again, it wasn’t as good as it sounded. 

“Things can’t get any worse.”

The realization of that old cliche came in the form of a broken window and the body of another boy rolling on the ground. The two brunettes saw him with wide eyes, he just came through the window, and they were on the second floor!

Laying on the ground the new boy had a slim complexion, fair skin, a cap crowning his head and he really liked the color black. The new addition to the group gazed at them with sacred eyes.

“P-please, help me.”

“Wait, aren’t you that guy from the new class?”

“Your name is...Saihara, right?”

“There is no time, they are coming!”

And once again, more voices in the distance but this one were completely new for the two ahoge teens. They were coming down the window, Makoto leaned over to look since he wasn’t busy holding the swarm. He saw another group of eight females looking up.

“Stop running Shuichi, you have to face the truth...the truth that you are cute!”

“Get down Sweetichi~ I have a lot of costumes for you to try, a skirt would look great with your legs”

“As a maid, one of my duties is to ensure that my Master’s needs are fulfilled. That includes the most bodily ones too.”

“Step back bitches. I’m gonna be the one popping that cherry!”

This was a pandemic, was every single girl here infected with some kind of virus? Or was teen love just that strong? Whatever the answer might be, they weren’t staying here to find it.

“We have to escape!”

“Where? The doors and windows are a no go.”

“T-the ventilation! If we can take off one of the grids we could escape!”

The dark-haired boy finally got up and walked to one of the grids, but it was too late. Makoto’s door flew off its hinges with tremendous force while Hajime’s was cut in half with a Katana, barely missing the boy. At the same time, a hook gun was shot and a hook with a rope latched on the window frame.

They were inside, the three of them retired to the center of the room. They looked at each other with fear and uncertainty clear on their faces, and hugged, Whatever was going to happen, they will endure it together.

“Making us run all around for you, how cheeky can you be?”

“There is no place to run now so better give up unless you want it the hard way? Fufufu”

“Ooooh~ the other two are cute too~”

“Hm, maybe we could  _ share  _ them. That way we could avoid fights and develop a bond between classes.”

“Like some kind of Raid...I’m gonna get the biggest Loot.”

“Nyeee~ that sounds like a pain, but if everyone is gonna do it…”

“Let’s all reach sweaty salvation together! Nyahaha!”

“All right! My first orgy, i-in this place I mean…”

They came closer and closer, there was no escape, no hope. 

Only love.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap!
> 
> So, remember in the intro when I said that I wanted to do a short story. Well, with this I learned that I just can’t!
> 
> I just keep going and going because I have no self-control…
> 
> Anyway, the next thing will be a new chapter of Strange Lovers. I want it to be a short one but...yeah…
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
